falloutfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Megaton
The Power of the Atom The Replicated Man Wasteland Survival Guide 300 Pieces of Silver Church Donations Leo's Drug Habit Treatment Walter's Scrap Metal |cell name =MegatonTown (portão) MegatonMainGate (Dep. Weld loc) |refid = (portão) (Deputy Weld loc) |terminal =Megaton terminal entries }} Megaton é uma cidade fortificada que se situa em Capital Wasteland. Ela foi construída no entorno de uma cratera de uma bomba classe mega-atômica não detonada, a qual a cidade recebe seu nome. A cidade é protegida por uma grande muralha de metal feita de sucata, primordialmente dos restos de aviões do pré-Guerra. Tendo 28 habitantes com nome 10 sem nome e 4 membros da Prole do Átomo, o assentamento rivalizava com Rivet City em números populacionais. História e características Visão-Geral Início A locação de Megaton começou como apenas uma enorme cratera deixada por um avião que carregava uma bomba atômica. Logo depois da colisão, vários sobreviventes da wasteland, incluindo o avô de Manya Vargas, tentaram entrar no Vault 101 se abrigaram temporariamente na cratera, já que ela garantia proteção contra as tempestades de areia. Quando as coisas começaram a a se acalmar, algumas pessoas deixaram o abrigo e começaram a vagar pela wasteland. Essas pessoas depois retornaram para negociar com os moradores da cratera. Como resultado, Megaton já havia se tornado um grande centro comercial na época do nascimento do pai de Manya. Entretanto, devido a expansão da cidade, ataques de gangues e Super mutantes se tornaram frequentes. O pai de Manya Vargas se tornou rico com as rotas das caravanas, e convenceu os outros moradores a construir suas casas na cratera usando os detritos e sucatas de avião de um aeroporto nas proximidades. Tudo no aeroporto já havia sido sucateado por outros wastelanders e os aviões foram os únicos que restaram, que foram usados na construção da cidade, fazendo com que o aeroporto deixasse de existir. A construção de Megaton recebeu bastante apoio da Prole do Átomo, que havia começado a venerar a bomba atômica no centro da cidade. Os habitantes foram forçados a deixar a bomba intocada em troca da ajuda da Prole. Primeiro contato com o Vault 101 e ataque de raiders Com o passar dos anos, Megaton permaneceu um assentamento estável. Em fevereiro de 2241, uma equipe expedicionária do Vault 101, liderada por Anne Palmer e enviada pelo supervisor, fez contato com os residentes de Megaton. Inicialmente os locais foram cautelosos com os estranhos, mas eventualmente os aceitaram e deram as boas-vindas ao assentamento. Palmer nomeou dois moradores do vault, Agnes Taylor e Lewis, como embaixadores do Vault em Megaton e, como resultado, permaneceriam no local para estudar a cidade e o ambiente ao redor da mesma antes de voltar ao Vault 101. Um registro dessa expedição foi arquivado no terminal do supervisor em seu escritório. Durante o mesmo ano, um grupo de raiders atacou a cidade, causando a morte do pai de Colin Moriarty. Após o ataque, Moriarty herdou a riqueza e o bar de seu pai, o Moriarty's Saloon. Colonos Muitos residentes de Megaton vieram da área ao redor da cidade e não nasceram originalmente lá. A família Stahl veio do norte, Moira Brown é natural de Cartenbury Commons, que é a principal fornecedora de comida e suprimentos, e Doc Church veio de Rivet City. O Ataque de Boppo Em 2277 Megaton ainda era um grande assentamento e centro comercial, mas ainda enfrentava ameaças comuns na wasteland. Uma gangue de raiders que ocupava a Escola Elementar de Springvale lançou um ataque a Megaton. O grupo liderado por Boppo liderou o ataque, que acabou em pouco tempo após Boppo ser baleado na cabeça e morto pelo xerife da cidade, Lucas Simms. Porém, os raiders não deixaram a área, escolheram permanecer na escola Springvale. O sucessor de Boppo reconheceu a tolice que era atacar Megaton, ao invés disso começou as tentativas de construir um túnel para o Vault 101. O plano foi contrariado quando as escavações encontraram um ninho de formigas gigantes. Visitantes Megaton está acostumada a receber pessoas que escaparam do Vault 101, devido ao fato do Vault ser localizado próximo a cidade. Por volta de 2267, uma garota do Vault 101 acabou em Megaton e pediu a Moira Brown para fortificar seu macacão do vault, a garota nunca voltou para pegar o traje. Moriarty afirma ter conhecido um fugitivo do vault em 2272. James, Cross e o Lone Wanderer (recém-nascido) visitaram Megaton em 2258 no seu caminho para o Vault 101 e se hospedaram no Moryarty's Saloon. 19 anos depois, James voltou a Megaton para falar com Colin Moriarty. O Lone Wanderer (já crescido) veio depois dele em busca do pai, ele desarmou a bomba atômica em sua estadia na cidade. Lucas Simms morreu quando o Lone Wanderer o alertou sobre o plano de Burke para explodir a cidade, Burke atirou em suas costas, e quando bêbado, Harden diz que o Lone Wanderer foi responsável pela morte de Lucas.Afterword Depois da Guerra Irmandade-Enclave Seguindo a vitória da Irmandade contra o Enclave, a ativação do Project Purity e a distribuição de Aqua Pura, Megaton começou a ganhar fama por todo país, e foi instantaneamente posta no mapa. Em 2297, a cidade se tornou o centro de vendas do Wasteland Survival Guide. Adicionalmente, Harden Simms substituiu seu pai como xerife da cidade. Construções Habitantes Loot Notável Aparições Megaton aparece apenas em Fallout 3. Galeria Megaton_interior.jpg FO3 Lucas Simms.jpeg FO3 nuke.jpg Megaton_inside.jpg|Visão ampla da área interior (e principal) da cidade Megaton_destroyed.jpg Megaton_Ruins.jpg The Atom.jpg Online megaton exterior original.jpg Exhibit B.png Megaton explosion night.jpg Megaton_clinic.jpg Megaton vista9.jpg Craterside Supply.jpg Fo3_Megaton_nuked_upclose.jpg Fo3_Megaton_Ruins_map.png megatonCA1.jpg|Concept art by Adam Adamowicz megatonCA3.jpg megatonCA4.jpg megatonCA5.jpg MegatonCA01.jpg MegatonCA02.jpg Referências de:Megaton en:Megaton es:Megatón fi:Megaton fr:Megaton hu:Megaton it:Megaton ko:메가톤 nl:Megaton no:Megaton pl:Megatona ru:Мегатонна sv:Megaton zh:兆吨镇 Categoria:Localidades do Fallout 3 Categoria:Megaton